hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vivaporius
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Hurian Database Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella What exactly have you reported UP for? Also, I'm guessing you messaged me here because too many other users are (semi) active on Kalibara? 77topaz (talk) 05:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I'm not sure whether "others ratting you out" would do anything, since you're already banned. The whole situation is almost laughable, because the New Albany remark isn't even particularly racist (though there would be "friendlier" ways of saying "whiter-than-snow", I guess), and that was basically the only part of your defence that anyone responded to. 77topaz (talk) 05:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I would agree. Though, like I said before, what are you afraid of? 77topaz (talk) 05:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Why are you afraid of being "ratted out", since you're already blocked? (See my second post on this page) 77topaz (talk) 05:54, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Would it be possible for you to link to where you reported UP? Or is it on one of those staff/admin things? 77topaz (talk) 06:02, October 26, 2012 (UTC) "I did everything they suggested except directly contacting Wikia, which I did." Something seems wrong with that sentence. Also, have you noticed the new message on Rakham's talk page, and my new developments. Also also, is there some way I can "support" your arguments? 77topaz (talk) 06:07, October 26, 2012 (UTC) So, is there anything I can help you with right now? 77topaz (talk) 07:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I heard that, on Conworlds, UP banned you again. Are you going to do anything about it? 77topaz (talk) 06:27, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's good. Did they look at your case the last time? 77topaz (talk) 06:43, November 14, 2012 (UTC) How did you "withdraw" the complaints? Did anyone notice them? Apparently, usually, Wikia staff respond to issues in about 2-3 working days. 77topaz (talk) 06:57, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't planning to. So, are you expecting Wikia to respond? 77topaz (talk) 07:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and by "anyone", I meant "anyone from Wikia". 77topaz (talk) 07:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) That's good. So, do you think you've built your case up well? 77topaz (talk) 07:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Have you had experience with this process before? (Also, I'm not entirely sure I understand the WikiLeaks bit in your last post) 77topaz (talk) 07:33, November 14, 2012 (UTC) What would be your preferred/suggested "resolution"? 77topaz (talk) 08:12, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Any news? 77topaz (talk) 22:02, November 14, 2012 (UTC) When do you think Wikia will respond? 77topaz (talk) 07:57, November 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Wikia staff can view deleted revisions and stuff like that anyway. 77topaz (talk) 20:19, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Any news yet? 77topaz (talk) 01:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Aren't you supposed to get some sort of email that your complaint has been received? 77topaz (talk) 03:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks like an automated message to me... I suggest you try to convince TM or Woogers to do something about it. And not on Conworlds. 77topaz (talk) 03:14, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Business? 77topaz (talk) 03:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) What do you plan on doing next? Also, Sunkist (for some reason using his Zackatron account) just took a leaf out of my book and brought MC to Lovia. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) I meant, what are you planning on doing next with regards to the UP issue? 77topaz (talk) 00:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Are you planning to do anything on Lovia in the near future? 77topaz (talk) 00:56, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You know when the federal elections start etc.? 77topaz (talk) 02:03, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Nomination start partway through December, voting is 1-21 January. Also, a possibly useful piece of advice: don't click on a link in a chatroom without it having been explained unless it has an obvious URL (e.g. YouTube videos don't). 77topaz (talk) 04:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You got both parts of the post? 77topaz (talk) 04:07, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Good. Shock links are annoying. Strangely enough, the only time someone did post anything resembling a shock link, I didn't ask what it was. :P (Usually I do beforehand) So, have you noticed the Conworlders moving to Lovia? 77topaz (talk) 04:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) MC is now on Lovia, and he seems to be trying to start a state-secession movement. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:57, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, I drew the parallel with the Ixania situation myself, already. Developing your articles on Lovia might help (for example, Rakham's article is still missing the "in Lovia" section). 77topaz (talk) 19:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, there's some new polls on Lovia. 77topaz (talk) 19:40, November 22, 2012 (UTC) You mean like Kalibara? 77topaz (talk) 20:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) That might make them too similar. 77topaz (talk) 22:31, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Did you vote in the polls, Viva? 77topaz (talk) 19:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC) But you're a member of GP. Would you not vote for yourself in the elections, or are you just making use of your anonymity in this poll? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:03, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, also, in the federal elections, you vote for people, not parties, so these polls are kind-of botched. 77topaz (talk) 20:04, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You can vote for yourself, too. Most people do. But all three votes that you use have to be for different people. Can I count on getting some votes other than my own? 77topaz (talk) 20:36, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, good. I was just slightly worried by the fact you voted CCPL in the polls. 77topaz (talk) 20:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) There's only one "other" vote in the major vote poll, though, and that was me. 77topaz (talk) 20:57, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I see you've picked up the "question mark bug"? 77topaz (talk) 20:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Stupid Rule/Admin Award of the goes to this wiki. I think I understand how annoying UP must be to you now. :( 77topaz (talk) 22:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) From your post, I extrapolate you read my talk page or something? 77topaz (talk) 22:18, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Huh? I'm confused. What rule were you talking about? :P 77topaz (talk) 23:06, November 24, 2012 (UTC) My ban? My ban wasn't by UP or anything. :P 77topaz (talk) 23:27, November 24, 2012 (UTC) You could put a message on your own talk page. 77topaz (talk) 23:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC)